Xlendar
Xlendar is the heroic X-Antibody of Slendar. The way how he became a good guy is unknown. Even thought that he is not a Super Penguin, he's a superhero, his power includes: * Super Strength * Laser Firing * Super Speed * Flying Ability * Teleportation * Rock Manipulation * Healing He got them all from his genetics. Most Chicks likes him because he stops bad guys from doing bad things. Background Xlendar's Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSxc2J4Out4 One day while Slendar and WishFlyX were arguing each other, Slendar randomly fainted down and WishFlyX bit him, thus, giving him the X-Virus. He was sent to hospital that day and went to discuss with the Doctor. In the next day, he's playing with his Snowtendo Vii, he eventually had a bad cough. After seven hours of a case of bad coughing, he finally managed to stop it drinking three gallons of Cream Soda, eventually, he coughed a green blob, he tried to chase it away but it keeps crawling in the ceiling, when the blob felt tired, he almost threatened to splat it, but he heard a voice coming from the blob. "Stand back!" said the green blob. Slendar: Wait? Wha- (the green blob transforms into a blue penguin that looks a superhero) Blue Penguin: Greetings, citizen! May I help you today? And what's not up is that you almost killed me, not cool, gang, not cool. But do you wanna ask questions? Slendar: Umm ... sure, but who are you? Blue Penguin: My name is Xlendar, and I am your X Antibody. Slendar: Are you a good guy? Xlendar: Sure, why not? Slendar: Because if you are, then back off! Xlendar: No wait! I'm a good guy, really. Slendar: Well ... good luck on your journey there, stranger. Xlendar: But first ... (flies off the window) Slendar: ... well that was strange, and that was unsuspected. Thus, Xlendar was born. He has a victim list that was kept as a secret, he promises to do good things to the entire Antarctica and he wants to join the PSA. Xlendar became a newbie superhero and the first creature that he arrested was a local burglar, during that time, he earned a badge from a local police-penguin. He was so glad, he wants to become a REAL superhero and fight for every baddies' lives. Involvement Well, he is a super hero, and ... he has super powers. He only helps peoples if they want to. On Weekends, he uploads videos of himself perfoming his combat moves and actions. He is the busiest on Weekdays (like anyone else) , when he's bored, he plays games with his Rarctic Imperial (that was sold for free) or sing a song or watch the TV. He mostly enjoys watching- and wrestling in- CPWE after a long hard work of the heroic jobs. When battling, he is not very easy to defeat (although, he's still a newbie super hero) because 55% of his powers are intense and powerful, and he's like 30% immune to pain. Slendar considers him to be one of the top super heros in Antarctica in the future. Nearly a week now, he's earning himself a lot of badges for crime fighters recently. When his powers gets weak, he tries to heal himself for approximately 10 minutes. Trivia * He likes eating X-Burger at weekends. * His normal counterpart, Slendar, thinks that he and Xlendar are almost like fraternal brothers, but they are not. Apparently. * He's not scared or terrified of 'anything. * He is 30% immune to pain ... according to his genetics. * He thinks that Mabel X is adorable. * He sometimes acts like a Goody Two-Shoes but he doesn't do this to villains. ** Plus he hates most of these guys but the reason is obvious. See Also * Slendar * X-Virus Category:X-Creatures Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Penguins Category:Characters